


Save a horse, ride a cowboy

by Blue_XI



Series: TK and Carlos [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bottom TK Strand, Farmer Carlos Reyes, Field Trip, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes, Submissive TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_XI/pseuds/Blue_XI
Summary: Owen tells TK and Carlos during dinner about his experience going on a horse ride with Judd and suggests TK should try it sometime. TK is not sure about it until he sees a picture of his boyfriend with a cowboy hat on.Just an excuse for me to write a scene in which TK and Carlos have sex in the stables. Inspired by the video of Rafael riding a horse.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK and Carlos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794460
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	Save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_to_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, but at this point you must've realized I physically can't write things with few words in it, so... It takes some time. Also, I'm lazy, I have to admit that. But I missed you. I hope you missed me too.  
> Also, gifting this work to @red_to_black because they have an amazing buddie fanfic that I love and they mentioned me in one of their chapters when I asked them to come back with a new chapter in the comments (and they did!). So, I guess this is my thank you, girl. If you ever see this, you're amazing!  
> There's actually no warnings for this one, so just enjoy.

The thing is: Carlos and Owen found a mutual respect and comfort in each other’s presence way too fast. Carlos was the first boyfriend TK found that wasn’t, unconsciously but not so much, a method to poke his father. And Owen was so relieved this one actually cared for the well-being of his son and had a stable job on top of thrust-able morals, he felt like he owed Carlos something. 

This experience was without a doubt the strangest Tyler had ever lived. He would never admit, even to himself, but since the age of 15 he only got involved with men he knew his father would disapprove of. His therapist must’ve seen this act a thousand times, how basic was he for trying to get his father’s attention this way? 

So when Carlos and Owen started making plans for family dinners at least twice a month, TK kind of freaked out – but only a little. It took two times (and 6 therapy sessions) for him to be able to calm down enough to understand neither his father or his boyfriend were trying to scald him alive in any way. By the third time, he was more at ease walking around in the same room as them. It shouldn’t be so strange, all he ever wanted was for his dad and Alex to get along. When his wishes are granted, he can’t handle it. Kwasa pointed it out and TK felt such travesty for being called out point blank he missed their next appointment – well, exactly like the spoiled child who threw tamper tantrums when things didn’t go his way that Judd saw the first call they were on together.

Zoe started coming along too, at some point, and the fact that she felt – and let it show – even more out of place than TK (like she did when his father took his hook-up to the hospital to meet his son in a coma after being shot on the line of duty) somehow relaxed him. He supposed it was the comfort of knowing there were people in a worst position than him. Both TK and Zoe didn’t found a pace quite yet, especially after TK contacted her for an emergency therapy session, an act the woman didn’t like  _at all_ . Put over that his non-sense dad, calling the woman to meet his ex-wife and TK was genuinely surprised she hadn’t bolted yet. She must like his father just a little bit, and be holding her cards really close to her chest for some reason, or the sex was really great. It was 50/50 in his mind – TK didn’t believe his dad was that great in bed, but then again, straight people have lower standards, especially straight women who need to have it this way to survive –, and Zoe was a complete mystery. 

In other words, here were his father and boyfriend in another Friday night setting: while TK and Owen can cook enough so none of them starves to death, no one else they know eats anything they come up with. His old co-workers kept them far from the kitchen and the new ones didn’t take long to figure it out either. More often than not, Paul would take control of cooking duties and everyone was  _extremely_ grateful for it. 

And then there was Carlos: Mr. Perfect - his Mr. Perfect, he still needed to remind himself sometimes. The man had divine hands and Owen had said in confidence to his son more than once that  **they** should keep this one, for the love of God. The fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, there was no doubt about that. On a Friday night, after a 36-hour shift, Carlos chose to start his weekend off by having dinner with the Strand family, not only that, but he was also cooking enough food to make it to next day’s lunch in the fire-station. This man was a saint. 

TK walked into the kitchen after throwing around his keys, wallet, coat and shoes messily in a way that could only happen in a household with no women. Owen learned to be tidier with the time, but barely. They had to clean the house from top to bottom for Gwyneth’s visit and the day after she left everything was the way it was before already. By this time in his life, however, Owen knew better than to left himself unattended under his ex-wife’s judgmental eyes. If she found the wet towels both father and son used to forget around in the house, it would be hell on earth. He preferred to save himself the trouble.

TK could not figure out what he did right in his life to deserve this, because, being objective, Carlos could have any man he wanted. Carlos is smart, funny, sexy, compromised, romantic, a hard worker… Everything about him is perfect. And yet he chose TK. Fucked up TK who couldn’t handle a nice meal together, who would go to shady bars looking for fights, who would run from his problems by having an overdose, who treated this amazing man in the worst possible way and he still chose to wait for him, to give him space and time to heal; to be ready to feel again. Sometimes TK just felt like crying for being himself. Carlos, if he could, would always pull him out of his funk, ever the knight in shining armor. It made him vibrate out of his skin on his most insecure moments. It made him melt away every single time Carlos looked deep inside his eyes to express the three words they both knew Carlos meant. 

The point is, with his ability to cook so well both Latino and Texan meals, TK had serious competition between his co-workers. At least Judd, Mateo and Paul were also falling in love with Carlos for sure. Marjan was a little tougher, but Carlos had to take a shower at the fire-station a couple weeks prior for some reason TK can’t quite recall and, upon seeing his boyfriend with only a towel wrapped around his waist, the girl blushed so profusely TK was afraid she would burst into flames. He couldn’t blame her. Carlos really did  _that_ to him everyday. The amount of boners in inappropriate times he got because of his boyfriend daily was simply not fair. 

But then again, thinking about how hot this man he was privileged to call his boyfriend was wasn’t actually prime G-rated material and he shouldn’t be focused on it right in the middle of a family dinner. Fuck his life, he was getting hard again and his father was right by his side.

“Carlos! You’re already here”

“Sure am” His boyfriend turned and winked at him. His hands seemed to be occupied at the moment, so he didn’t came to give TK a kiss. Carlos, TK came to learn, was a very physical person. He had the need to touch TK whenever possible, almost like he was _reassuring_ himself that he could. 

They were different in a lot of ways, this was one of them: Carlos needed a lot of affection, he was touch-starved and possessive. TK was always more of a free-spirited person, so to speak. For example: he never replied a text right away, even if he was with the phone in his hand. Carlos never took more than 2 seconds to start typing. But it was ok, they were learning to work with it.

“You didn’t need to do it. You worked for one day and a half straight, you should be at home, sleeping” TK focused his piercing eyes on his dad, because he knew this was his doing.

“What?” Owen battered his eyelashes, faking innocence, at his son. “He said there was no problem”

“You just wanted to have something nice to offer to your girlfriend. I bet you told her you were cooking tonight, didn’t you?”

Owen could not argue, just threw his hands in the air in surrender. Carlos looked at them with an amused look in his eyes. There were bags under his eyes, but not as deep as one would imagine for as long as he was up. Carlos was lucky even in that aspect. He could walk through hell and look minimally baffled in the other side. He was so gorgeous, it was getting on TK’s nerves right now.

“Aren’t you going to say anything? He just admitted he’s using you” TK turned to his boyfriend. Maybe he’d have to intervene on their friendship soon enough. Carlos was too willing and too nice not to do as he’s told – by anyone, TK thought – and he knew the father he had. Maybe boundaries were necessary. 

“I don’t mind being used by any Strand” Carlos offered a 10000-watt smile that almost blinded TK. God, was this man ever going to stop trying too hard? Not that it bothered TK, at all, but people being too nice always come across people who like to use other people. TK wanted to save his boyfriend from his father’s reach if he could. Not that the apple had fallen far from the three on that one, but TK at least was trying to be better. To give back more instead of just taking and taking and taking. This was the one thing Owen hadn’t been able to realize about the failure of his two previous marriages. 

TK let a mischievous smile slip into his lips.

“Well, you can ask him to ride you tonight then”

“OH MY GOD” 

“Yeah, TK, great, congratulations on making things weird” Owen replied, dropping everything he was doing. He reached for a towel, cleaned his hands and left the room. TK wanted to put some distance between them and he got it, like usual.

“Tyler, what the hell?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. He’s seen me do much worse”

“Oh my God, TK!”

“I’m more worried about you doing anything he asks just to please him. I know you want everyone to like you, but it’s ok to say no to people, you know? Your health and needs should come first” Tyler was concerned for his boyfriend. He knew it was Carlos’ personality to be nice and proactive, but he also had to let his man know he didn’t have to work for his affection. Tyler liked him – loved him, he still had a hard time facing it now and then – and Carlos didn’t need to do everything for him so it’d be ok to be loved by him. Like a transaction. 

The funny part of this line of thought was that Tyler couldn’t realize that his own advice was also fitting for him: he shouldn’t have to work for love; to maintain it, sure; but he had yet to learn to accept affection. 

Look at that, he and Carlos matching in opposite psychological aspects.

“You have no shame?” Carlos’ face was on absolute fire. He had never in his life seen someone so close with their parents that they could just crack sex jokes – gay sex, nonetheless. 

“You know I don’t, baby. Besides, it was just for teasing. I doubt you’d have enough energy to let me take you for a ride tonight. You look wrecked” TK slipped closer to his man, close enough to let his hands soothe Carlos’ shoulders, then engulf his waist and he finally planted a kiss on the base of Carlos’ neck. 

“Oh, you wish”

Carlos turned around, wrapping his huge arms around TK. He lifted his boyfriend and placed him on the counter-top, his lips automatically looking for that spot in TK’s neck that either made him or tickle and laugh or moan in pleasure. This time, TK giggled. 

“C-Carlos, stop!” 

He did stop, eventually, when he felt he had to turn his attention back to the pan of food he was cooking. Which didn’t stop, however, them of engaging in a little make out session anyway. Carlos felt TK hard against him and that – and the smell of the food getting ready – was the signal he needed to get back control over them. Having sex in the middle of the kitchen with Owen in the house – Zoe was arriving soon – was not on Carlos’ bucket list. 

It was enough, however, for him to silently tease TK for the rest of the night. All in all, it didn’t take much for any of them to be turned on on each other’s presence. Sometimes they didn’t even need to be together. Or to be in contact. All Carlos needed was to remember Tyler’s pretty lips and all the things they could do… He was hard thinking of Tyler way more often than he’d like to admit, especially in the workplace. But he reasoned that, hey, who wouldn’t? Tyler was  _that_ and, worst of all, he knew it, the bastard. 

TK was just too pretty, Carlos couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Although he had more self-control and had a little bit more of a sense of shame than TK, all it took, usually, was for TK to batter his eyelashes with a lustful gaze for Carlos to throw reason out of the window and be all over him in an instant. He was  _so_ gone for this man, it wasn’t fair. 

Fifteen minutes after Carlos was done cooking and, with some resistance and a lot of kisses in between that almost distracted them from the task at hand, Zoe arrived with good wine as she was used to bring – she seemed to know a lot about wine – and a bottle of homemade pink lemonade for TK. They almost weren’t able to set the table in time, because it was TK’s job to set the table and he was too distracted leaving a hickey in Carlos’ neck to do it. They stacked the extra food in the fridge and straightened their clothes just in time. Or so they thought, because anyone who gave them a simple look could figure out immediately what they were up to three seconds ago. 

Luckily, neither Owen or Zoe cared enough to give them a second glance. 

“Good evening, boys” Zoe greeted them, a smile across her face. She was in a good mood, apparently. 

They spoke their ‘hello’s over one another and, while Owen explained what he “made” for dinner, Carlos got the beverages ready on the table. Both Owen and Zoe checked with TK before bringing anything alcoholic into the house, but he always reassured them that it was fine for people to drink around him, honestly. His self-control had gotten better, he was really focused on his sobriety and he knew the danger of what alcohol represented to him – he once made a joke that if he had a glass of wine, he’d be smoking crack in three days and Carlos did not appreciate it  _at all_ –, but as long as he was not left alone in bad times with alcohol nearby, it would all be ok. Owen didn’t keep anything alcoholic in the house; he himself not being able to drink and not afraid to show how unpleasant the experience was for him; except in moments like this, and even if there was any wine left in the bottle by the end of dinner, Zoe would always take it away with her. She was very considerate.

Carlos was an entire ball game. He dived into the sobriety process with TK head-on. No drinks anywhere, anytime. When out in bars, or after a long shift; nothing. No alcohol in his house. It unsettled TK immensely, that his boyfriend was choosing to be stranded with him in this condition. It took him a couple of months of convincing; a lot of talking about his feelings which TK didn’t like by any means; but now Carlos would allow himself the amount of two beers per night – whether TK was around or not. 

So, in all of these months, this was the first time TK would see his boyfriend put anything a little bit stronger than beer in his mouth. It was kind of sad, he was really looking forward to knowing how Carlos acted being drunk. Of course he also missed sloppy drunk sex, but that was  _not_ the point.

They settled themselves around the dinner table, Owen setting down the food for everyone – to make it look like he was the one who cooked it for Zoe. Carlos let the conversations fall onto easy topics, like he always did, ever the political person that knew how to get the knot undone in every situation, the peacekeeper. He had to be, being a cop, but also being a latino in Austin, Texas. Half of his family was republican and half of his family was democrat. Everyone had a gun and family barbecues with a lot of alcohol… You can guess how much Carlos had to play the hero. 

Zoe was friendly enough, so was Carlos, and they would always keep the ball rolling so things wouldn’t get uncomfortable. Which TK was grateful for. He didn’t like the silence, especially in a dinner with people he was supposed to be getting along with. 

He would find, nowadays, himself letting go of the necessity of being in control, of being seen and acknowledged, quite often. TK used to be the loudest guy, the happiest guy, the most intense at anything, anytime; in his previous life in New York. Both high or sober, this was his persona. But Texas represented a new beginning for him. He was learning new things, meeting new people, so he should behave differently, he thought. His therapy had to pay off in someway, he had to start taking responsibility for his shit and making better choices in the future. So that’s where he was: at the moment, taking a step back, analyzing his life and actions, letting himself fall into new habits. So nowadays, frequently, he’d fall into silence and let everyone else in the room fill it with their voices for a change. 

And that’s what he was doing now. Falling back on Carlos to make small talk, while he just enjoyed the company of people that cared for him and good food. 

His mind was wondering so far that he almost jumped in his seat when his father’s loud laugh called him back to the present. 

“No, I can’t believe it!” Zoe was also laughing hard, inclined towards Carlos.

His boyfriend, at the other hand, had the glass of wine over his mouth, covering it, trying to hide how much he was also laughing. 

He glanced at Carlos with an inquisitive look and Carlos picked up immediately. 

See, that’s other thing that was incredible between them: they might have their communication problems when it comes to their feelings and the pacing in their relationship, but they also had an unspoken language for practical purposes that was getting more refined each day. All it took was for Carlos to look at TK on a scene together and he knew they should back off, or approach some situation carefully. Or in the middle of group talks, they would exchange looks to express thoughts on the matter they didn’t want anyone else – besides Paul, of course, because Paul always knew – to know about. They were becoming more and more of a well oiled machine. At the beginning, this scared TK to death, but now he was starting to feel more at ease with how naturally well he and Carlos seemed to work together, like they were always supposed to. Even Owen had to recognize that they had the potential to become a powerhouse. Good inter-sectional work between the police and fire department didn’t happen often for a reason.

Carlos reached his hand across the table, stared right into his eyes to make sure TK was paying attention to only him, for some reason, and said:

“We are talking about the time your dad went to a horseback ride with Judd”

TK blinked once to clear his face from the reaction his body had to the not so concealed lust in Carlos eyes – Carlos, such a private person, was not being subtle about it, which could only mean one thing: he was starting to get drunk. TK was eager to see it. Then he blinked again, letting the words replay in his head, until he understood their meaning.

“I’m sorry, what?” He searched for his dad’s eyes in disbelief. He couldn’t believe the same guy who had 15 kinds of moisturizer facial cream in his bathroom cabinet, who was born and raised in Manhattan; was now all of a sudden a cowboy. 

“I know, I know… I thought it was super weird at first, too”

“Oh, please, enlighten me” It was Zoe who said it, thinking the same as TK. 

She did, after all, think Owen was gay when they first met. And their initial bond had been skin care routines, so… Besides, by any standards, Owen had the softest male hands Zoe had ever come in contact with in her life.

“Well, we were ‘bonding’, as you kids say” TK opened his mouth to reply, but caught Carlos’ funny look towards him and let it go. If he placed a detour, they’d never get to the bottom of this. “It was around the time I was still hiding my cancer from TK, Judd was the only person I had told… Both here and back in New York. He was trying to convince me to tell you, son. Not to take on the world alone. Who would’ve known all it took to bend such a big man was a little bit of vulnerability?”

“In his defense, cancer is indeed a subject that is hard to be insensible to. But, yeah, I do think you did it on purpose. To have someone’s pity is better than having their indifference, I guess” Carlos interjected. One glass of wine in and guess who was becoming the portrait of sincerity already.

“But how did the horses got involved in this situation?” 

“He took me to his uncle’s ranch. There was not much talking, he put me on a horse’s back and we raced. We rode and rode… Not much thinking either. It was the most at peace I’d felt in a long time. He talked to me, at the end, about getting the best possible treatment for my illness, no matter the consequences. It was a pleasant afternoon” Owen was looking at distance, like if he could picture it right in front of his eyes, a good treasured memory.

TK was glad it all worked out for the better in the end, but there was still that little bit of resentment inside of him telling him it should’ve been him to take care of his father like that. To help him find his way. Someone else did, and that’s what friends are for but TK was family… Well, he supposed Judd was now, too.

But he still wished he had had the chance to do right by his father. Instead, he was in Carlos’ bed. And on his couch. And on his floor. And on his car. With his legs spread wide and his mind completely oblivious. When he wasn’t spiraling on him. God, he was a complete idiot. 

Carlos was observing him across the table, like he knew where TK’s thoughts were just by watching his facial expressions. Which he thought was impossible because he had an awesome poker face – except he did not, he was the only one who thought that.

“You should try it sometime, TK. It’s deeply relaxing, the contact with the animals, and they even use horses in some kinds of therapy… Besides, it’s an adventurous experience. Something to expand your repertoire now that you’re living here” He directed a raised eyebrow to his son, suggesting. 

“And now…” Owen rose up from the table, cheeks flushed even though he wasn’t drinking, and disappeared in the living room, only to show up a moment later. “I’ve got this”

Owen emerged on the doorway with his cowboy hat, black and elegant, in all its glory. He was a handsome man too, which made the accessory an easy item to go with the ensemble. He looked good in it. Maybe too good. 

Zoe made a whistling sound. 

Owen pretended to pose for a few moments, which of course made everybody laugh a lot.

TK took several pictures while his dad did a little bit of line dancing, to Zoe’s amusement. 

“Alright, we get it, you’re Texan now, a true cowboy” She cooed him, making him seat to finish his meal. 

“And these, well, they’re gonna be the talk of the week back in New York. And you know Michelle is going to love it too” TK gave him a full smile. Making jokes at his dad’s expense always improved his mood. 

Owen threw his head back and laughed so carefree, so relaxed, in a way TK didn’t know if he’d see his father do again because of him since his overdose. He was so happy his chest ached because of it. 

“I’m ok with being your second favorite cowboy in the world, son. It’s not like I could compete anyway”

Owen and Carlos exchanged a fond look. And then TK was officially confused and intrigued. He felt like he was missing something important. 

They looked back at him. A pause. Then the other shoe dropped. Carlos gasped. 

“Oh my God, I never told you”

“Yeah, but apparently you told my dad” TK crossed his arms, faking a wounded expression. But, really, his dad was getting to know his boyfriend better than him. Were they that bad at talking?

“Ty, I grew up in a farm… I literally grew up taking care of the cattle, the chickens, the crops… Good times” Carlos got lost in the distance behind TK’s right ear as well for a moment. Then:

“Look” He pulled out his phone, tapped a few times on the screen and passed it along to his boyfriend. 

What his eyes saw then… It was a lot. An entire gallery of Carlos doing several jobs around a farm. A video of him riding a horse with a shirt so tight it looked like it might rip if Carlos just flexed a little. Photos of him guiding the cows. Feeding the chickens. Smiling in the sunset, dirty and sweaty after a long day of work. And, most impressively, shirtless, throwing around stacks of hay. Diving into a river. Bathing a horse. Muscle glistening in the sun, so prominent… In almost all of them, a cowboy hat on.

He sucked in a breath and looked at Carlos. The bastard had the smuggest smile on his lips. TK was so fucking hard; his blood rushing south so fast, he felt dizzy. God, send a lightning bolt and end this now, please, he thought. 

He never knew he was into country men, but now he was, he was so much,  _oh God_ …

“Phew… Now, that’s what I call a _real man_ ” Zoe pulled TK out of his eye fucking session with Carlos, her voice coming from somewhere real close to his right ear. 

He realized she was also staring at the photos from over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Owen protested. 

“I’m sorry, Owen, but you admitted yourself that you couldn’t compete” She shot back at him, teasing. 

“Well, it is a fact I’m not 26 anymore, but I can still hold my own”

“Let’s see, cowboy” She replied, tapped his hat and went back to her seat. 

Tyler’s mouth was dry. He gave back his boyfriend’s phone, which he had a too hard grip on. He went for his glass of lemonade and his hand was trembling slightly. Carlos was watching his every move. 

“Fuck me” He spurted under his breath. 

Maybe this would finally be the time he wouldn’t get out of it alive. And it all because of Carlos. But what a way to go it would’ve been.

  
  


—§—

  
  


It was early. Too early on a Sunday off for TK to be already functioning. He had never in his life attended Sunday church, or had any rules that made him be an early riser. As a teenager, he’d always be late for school and still managed to sleep until 2 pm in all weekends and holidays. His dad didn’t really care, nor did his mom. After becoming a first responder, every possible second he could rearrange in his day to sleep, he would. 

Carlos was the complete opposite. Raised in a very religious catholic family, he’d attend mess every weekend, was in every youth group. As a grown up, he was also a man that didn’t put anything for later. He was the man that would cover the shifts of two of his colleagues for any reason, come out of said 36-hour shift and go straight to his boyfriend’s house to cook dinner for him and his family – and his co-workers. Carlos was the kind of man that physically couldn’t rest unless he was sure he had done all the chores around the house. One dirty fork in the sink would make him toss and turn in the bed, even exhausted, until he washed it. Everything in his house was strictly neat and in a specific place, unless, of course, TK was there. But he loved TK, and TK was learning to behave – when in Carlos’ house, at least. 

The point is: it’s 7 am on a Sunday and TK is already out and about, on the passenger seat of Carlos’ Camaro on his way to a ranch. With a huge pout on his lips and not trying to hide by any means his sleepy face. Carlos, the bastard, would glance at him every now and then just giggle at him, making TK even more pissed. 

“Oh, come on, now, Tiger. This was your idea” Carlos had one eye on the road and one on TK.

“Well, I regret it deeply. Can we go back to bed yet?” TK crossed his arms and his face was simply the cutest thing Carlos had ever seen in his life. Tyler looked like a 6 year old about to throw a tamper tantrum, which, considering their predicament, was exactly who he was. 

“I told you, cielo. If you want to do anything out in the open, you have to do it really early. I did suggest we came to my uncle’s farm yesterday, so we’d sleep here…”

“Yeah, but getting eaten alive by this mutated assassin Texas mosquitoes is not on my list of all the things I want to achieve before I’m 30, thank you” TK cut his boyfriend’s line of thought. 

“I can run into burning buildings, but tropical insects is where I draw the line!” Carlos fake-mocked, dramatically. TK snorted, being called out again.

“I’m just not used to this whole ‘everything is bigger in Texas’ gig yet, ok? We didn’t have these huge monsters in New York. Maybe I never will”

“I can think of at least one big old ‘made in Texas’ thing you seemed to get well acquainted with” Carlos held his tongue between his teeth in a playful smile and threw his hips up, making the bulge in his tight jeans even more evident; teasing. 

“Oh my God, baby. Leave the sexual innuendo for me ok? To be filthy is my part in this relationship. We can’t change that. Or next you’ll expect me to be the responsible one, and we both know that’s not happening anytime soon” 

Which… Was true. They settled back in their seats and listened to Carlos’ soft morning music for a few more minutes.

“You’re always complaining of the heat down here. On the farms, all the work has to be done early, because the sun gets too hot in the middle of the day. Even for the animals to be under it, baby”

Carlos looked at him with a funny expression in his eyes, at least their little chat seemed to have awaken TK enough so they’d enjoy their day. 

TK spent the rest of the trip singing along to songs on the radio and appreciating how the morning sunlight looked amazing against Carlos’ skin. Or how his eyes shined all honey-like under the right angle. He took several pictures to edit later. 

They stopped by a ranch that looked like a cut straight from a John Wayne movie. TK had never in his life imagined he’d be in this situation. 

He became obsessed with Carlos’ past as a farmer. He simply couldn’t let go of it. So naturally he pinned Carlos down and made him promise to take TK to his farm and see him in action, as soon as possible. That same Friday, TK made Carlos sleep at his place, which neither of them liked doing, but he saw how tired Carlos was and how unfair it’d be for him to drive across town after making dinner for them. Tyler did not touch, that night, on the subject of sex anyways, and Carlos barely made it out of the shower. In the morning, TK woke up next to the man he loved in his own bed and started to believe that maybe there was a happy ending for him too. 

On the bright side, his dad and Zoe were quiet in their love-making. Not that Carlos minded, he was out before stepping out of the bathroom. TK had to brush his teeth for him and half-carry him to bed. On the other hand, TK woke up with Carlos’ naked body pressed against his naked back… Morning wood and all. It was then that TK brought up the cowboy imagery he had in his mind since the night before. Things developed naturally from there. 

When they had breakfast, Zoe pulled Carlos aside and thanked him for the delicious food. Of course she knew, but she indulged Owen nonetheless.

By mid-day, they dropped off the food containers by the fire-station, his dad was working and Judd kissed Carlos’ cheek with an expression of relief in his face – Paul also had the weekend off, it was Probie’s time to cook. 

They spent the rest of the day together, driving around town, shopping, stopping at stores. TK didn’t let go of the bone, however: he kept teasing the subject. It didn’t take much for TK to convince Carlos to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted him to do it. Things were just like this between them, TK said “jump” and Carlos asked “how high”. Carlos called his uncle that afternoon and set up everything for them to go visit the next day. They went back to stay the night at Carlos’ place because, although their morning sex had been glorious, TK missed being able to scream. 

Also, TK didn’t want to think he was about to meet Carlos’ family. Everything had to go down before his stupid brain had time to freak out about it.

So now here they were, in a farm. The last time TK was in a farm was in middle school, field trip. The only thing he remembers was being shocked when he learned how the chickens made eggs. But never again, growing up in New York made him a totally urban person. And now he was dating the hottest farmer in the world. 

The sky was blue, no clouds in sight and the sun was shining bright, maybe too bright, because everything was reflecting it strongly. The grass was uncommonly green for Texan countryside standards. There was a barn to the left of the entry road, old wood fences marking up the division where the animals are supposed to be – none in sight. The road ends in front of a big yellow house with old painting that needed retouching, but somehow it felt immediately cozy for TK, even though he had no standards to compare it to. He could see another buildings behind the house and the barn, but besides a silo, there wasn’t much he could identify even if he tried. 

Carlos parked the car by the shadow of a huge tree in the front yard. As they’re climbing down from it, TK says:

“So, how come you ended up in your uncle’s farm?” He asks because, yeah, they didn’t talk much about it, like they’re supposed too; but then again, his relationship with Carlos never had communication as its strongest suit. They just feel how they feel for each other, strongly, and all the rest TK has figured out they’d talk about in time, but… It’s been a few months. Maybe TK needed to double his efforts. 

“Growing up as an immigrant in Texas was hard. I have a lot of family scattered around the country, but this was the safest and closest place we could seek shelter on when we came to the US. My uncle already had citizenship. As you can expect, there’s always a lot of work around to be done in farms, and for a few months we lived with them. Eventually, my mom moved to the city and got a job, but she still couldn’t support all of us. Money was tight and I was the only male off-spring, and my uncle paid me, fed me, kept me clothed and in school, so I stayed. I was the last one to move in with her, when I joined the academy” He said, a distant look on his face. 

TK got enough cues from his monologue to understand. Carlos didn’t come to the US  _traditionally_ . It was something he was curious about, but maybe it was a sensible subject, so he just filed it away to explore later. 

“There are a lot of workers always coming and going when farm-work is involved, but all this fence was done by me” He turned around as they climbed the steps to the front porch and TK was took by surprise. “I was 16 and it took less than a month. Still standing strong, so I guess I did a good job”

TK was about to reply with something smart, but his mind just went to the image of a sixteen-year-old bright-eyed Carlos spending his summer days under the country sun working around with wood – pun intended – and suddenly his mouth was dry. So he just nodded and went along. 

They walked in, door unlocked, but no sound of people, just the chiming birds outside. 

“Where is everybody?” Tyler finally asked, as Carlos took his hand and guided him to the kitchen. 

The breakfast table was set, with enough to feed an army. At the middle, a folded note. Carlos took it without reading it and passed it along to his boyfriend without hesitation. 

_Dear TK,_

_We hope this little breakfast we’ve set for you makes you feel more at home. Thank you for taking such good care of my boy. Have a nice day._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Armando_

“I know you haven’t felt comfortable with the idea of meeting my family. You always get anxious when I brought it up, so… The fact that we had the Sunday off was perfect, because my family is Latin and they never miss Sunday mess. They won’t be around until noon, so you have time to choose if you want to meet them or if its too soon for you” Carlos looked at his feet, embarrassed.

TK didn’t know what to say. His mouth couldn’t move, agape. 

He wasn’t usually easily emotional, but right now he could feel his eyes getting wet. There was nothing he could do about it. 

Carlos caught it immediately, he always did, which made TK’s throat feel even more tight; and holding back the tears was a lost battle before it even started.

“Oh, baby” Carlos pulled TK inside his arms, to his chest and Tyler, without hesitation, let himself be maneuvered and cherished by this man.

There was a time he never thought he would feel like this again, so loved. Protected. Cared for. His previous relationships have been messy, alright, but all of them started in a good place, like they usually do. The way things go downhill from there – and the way Tyler convinced himself that it was his fault – every time made him put up wall to simply survive. He didn’t think he could endure going through what he went through with Alex again. 

He had to make himself stronger, tougher. He had to handle it all and still hold himself above water. It always made him so damn tired, being alone, swimming on his own until his muscles were burning so much he couldn’t keep himself afloat anymore. Tyler had always been a people’s person. He liked the human heat, being the center of attention, having friends, the loudness of Manhattan. He filled every space of his life with friends and lovers because, if he stopped, if he was alone again, the crippling self-doubt would always come crashing down in a way he just couldn’t bare. His drug addiction was his way of escaping from that.

Because of all this, of his story, when in Austin for the first few days, he was so shattered he didn’t believe he would ever deserve to be loved again. Then comes in Carlos Reyes, not afraid of his past and fuck-ups, of how most certainly TK would break his heart. He was so ready to bare it all in line for Tyler and… He didn’t deserve it, he couldn’t possibly; but this man was having none of it. So TK, selfishly, took it. For once in his life, he took something just because he wanted it. Carlos was everything TK felt he could never be, could never have. And after months of their dance, he wasn’t worn out; he was still putting up with TK’s crap with a smile in his face and a gentle look in his eyes. 

There he goes again: having a breakdown over nothing and Carlos holds him through it all.

“Hey, hey… It’s ok, Tiger. It’s okay” Carlos cooed him, hand soothing along his spine.

He took a moment and looked at his man. 

Carlos dragged his thumbs across his creeks,  drying his tears. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“No need to apologize, my love. I got you” And that almost had TK in tears again. They held each other for a moment longer, until TK felt like he gathered himself enough. “Now, come on, let’s get some food into you”

Carlos smiled tenderly and pulled the chair for his boyfriend to sit. Tyler didn’t know if he could melt more than this. 

They sat side by side at the huge table, sharing a meal with affectionate touches and looks. It was true, TK hadn’t eaten anything since the night before and although coffee wasn't good for him, a cup wouldn’t kill him. 

There were several types of bread TK didn’t recognize, different butter (he didn’t know butter could be different), different cheese… God, Carlos came from a completely different culture and TK felt like he knew nothing about it, it made him feel extremely uncomfortable to be dating this gorgeous man and not know these things. 

“Carlos… I’m sorry if I come across as disinterested sometimes” He said when they stepped out to the porch, after Carlos made sure all the dishes they used were clean and they both brushed their teeth – by Carlos’ request, nonetheless. Sometimes TK felt like he was in trouble, dating this guy was worse than both his parents combined. 

Carlos looked at him with an intrigued look on his face.

“I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend… I’m full of no-goes to a series of dumb stuff and I haven’t been the best at communicating with you but… I want that to change. I want to be better for you. But most of all I just want to go through a fucking breakfast without a breakdown” He laughed and Carlos couldn’t help but join in. 

“I don’t mind taking everything slow, letting you set the pace, all I ask is that you are honest with me” Carlos offered him while his hand slipped into that spot on TK’s lower back indicating he should follow. 

Carlos guided them back to his car. 

TK had nothing but an easy smile that was intended to be reassuring to give him. 

Opening the trunk, the latino cop pulled out two cowboy hats. Tyler barely had the time to raise his eyebrows in surprise before Carlos was setting his on him.

“Come on, now, city boy. Let me show you how a cowboy does it” Carlos gave him a side smile and, _sweet Lord_ , that cowboy hat on him…

TK felt like his legs were about to melt.

But he followed his boyfriend anyway.

Of course he put on his fashionable Ray Bans because he was still a white twink from New York out in the open in a sunny day. Carlos couldn’t help but to scoff. 

It was a beautiful morning, no fires or emergencies in sight, no responsibilities, no pressure. TK was fed, rested and loved. Anything else, he could handle. He took the hand his boyfriend offered him and hummed to himself while Carlos took them to the barn.

It was huge, lots of hay, tractors, several boxes and bags of farm utilities such as fertilizers and various tools TK had no idea even existed. But deeper inside the building, kept neatly in their stalls, two beautiful horses. Now, Tyler didn’t know much about animals, but he was sure these weren’t just any kind of horses. They were bigger, stronger. They had beautiful hair. He was speechless. Like a child on Christmas. 

“Wow, they’re beautiful!” He exclaimed and extended a hand to pet one. Before he did it, however, he threw back a glace at Carlos, asking if it was ok. Carlos smiled and nodded, then he proceeded to do so. The horse immediately took to TK’s affection and Carlos watched as his boyfriend melted into the animal’s space. He hugged the horse and it did a noise in response, making TK laugh in delight. 

Carlos loved it. Loved seeing how TK became this pure and innocent child whenever he was close to animals. His eyes shining bright, his laughter so carefree; like he could finally let go of the weight of his dark past. 

But TK was always a free spirit, his energy was chaotic and at the same time he was being lovely, he could turn around completely in an instant. Carlos always dreamed of a calm love, but he had to admit that TK being unpredictable was one of the prime qualities that attracted Carlos so vehemently to him in the first place.

Thus, after being sweet with the animals for a few moments, TK turned around to face his boyfriend with the same hungry look in his eyes he had on the dinner earlier that week. Carlos knew what was coming immediately, and couldn’t help himself from having a reaction. All it took was one look of desire from TK for his dick to grow rock hard. Which, considering his skin-tight jeans, was never a secret. Damn, he was the weakest man alive.

“They look so cute, baby. But I have to say, I’ve never been one for animal labor myself. What do you say if we skip this part?” TK approached his boyfriend, batting his eyelashes innocently and very suggestively at the same time. Of course Carlos knew this was what all the fuss was about.

And, boy, was he on board with it. Anytime TK wished to use his body for pleasure, Carlos would altruistically contribute to the cause.

“Oh yeah? How so?” He gulped, tipped his hat down in a flourish cowboy move, and took two steps closer to TK.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy” Tyler slipped his hand over his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, just to embrace him at the end and make their bodies collide.

He was also rock hard.

Carlos could pretend he didn’t want this. He could wear the big man pants and be the responsible one and tell TK they should behave. He should probably put his boyfriend back in his place. But, dammit, he simply didn’t want to.

Carlos slipped his big arms around TK’s waist and pulled his man into him with no hesitation, his mouth already hovering over TK’s in a dominant move to which Tyler immediately complied. And, oh man, wasn’t always like fire meeting gasoline when their bodies came in contact. Neither lost any time in foreplay.

They fucked until they both passed out the night before and here they were a few hours later rutting against each other like virgin teenagers. Oh, the benefits of being young and in love.

Carlos let his hands wander over TK’s pretty ass being boosted in those almost-criminal tight jeans. Seriously, someday he’d have to arrest TK again for indecent exposure because this was just _too much_. Everywhere he went in these goddamn jeans and his button-up shirts that he always managed to leave somewhat open to expose his defined chest, heads would turn in his direction. Carlos could not allow this to keep going on. People had to understand TK belonged _to him_ and to him only.

Maybe TK needed to be put in his place more often. Maybe Carlos needed to mark his territory more often. Which wouldn’t help at all, because Tyler would proudly open up the buttons in his shirt for the world to see his hickeys and lovebites. The shameless bastard. Not even the teasing from his firefam – even Michelle joined in at some point – and the looks from his _father_ kept him at bay anymore.

His hands pulled TK’s thighs and his boyfriend went to wrap his legs around Carlos’ waist in no time. Their hands were everywhere and their kisses were desperate, wet, sloppy, animalistic. Carlos had his tongue deep inside TK’s throat in one second and in the other he was lavishing TK’s jawline and neck, just to come back up and do it all again. And TK… Oh, TK could only do so much as take it and produce those heavenly sounds he did. God, Carlos loved knowing he made Tyler lose control enough so he couldn’t even be aware of how loud he was being…

Carlos was usually very discreet, but the sounds TK makes… Those he never wanted to stop hearing. These had to be the sound of heaven bells. Fuck the neighbors. He covered TK’s mouth and swallowed his moans happily.

He carried his boyfriend until his knees knocked somewhere… A stack of hay. It would have to be enough. Unless TK wanted to be fucked against the wall, which, yeah, he was fine with too.

And nobody thought about how they were about to scar the poor horses for life.

He carefully dropped TK on the hay and started ripping off his clothes at light-speed.

“Keep the hat. And the shoes” TK told him – more like demanded, like the real power bottom that he was. Carlos could only obey, when because the look in his boyfriend’s eyes left no space for debate.

He barely pulled his pants out before TK was on his dick, and he was not in the mood to play around, apparently, because he swallowed Carlos entire length from the start. Then, the bastard, looked up at him with those pleading big green eyes to which Carlos could never deny anything, and placed Carlos’ hand on his scalp, curling his boyfriend’s fingers around his hair in a clear message:

_I don’t wanna spit, I wanna gulp, I wanna gag, I wanna choke, I want you to touch that lil’ dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat_

Carlos was happy with this plan. He pulled his hips back, threaded his fingers firmly in the hair in the back of TK’s head and drove his cock forward with all his strength. As expected, TK teared up and gagged, but his eyes had that mischievous light to it, so Carlos did it again. He set a pace and went to town.

His eyes were locked on TK’s, all their communication being done through their eyes and this was good because they weren’t necessarily the best when it came to talking, but the level of trust and comfort they came to have with each other in these few months could not be expressed in words anyway. Besides, Carlos was a romantic at heart so even if they were on their kinkiest filthiest sex, he always felt like the love expressed in TK’s eyes was everything he needed to drive that part of him to the edge.

The pressure of TK’s smooth tongue in the underline of his cock, the softness and warmth of his mouth, the way his throat spasmed a round the head of his cock when TK would choose to please his man rather than give in to his natural instinct to breathe always would drive Carlos into a primal state. Amidst his tears and saliva running over Carlos’ legs uncontrollably, his pupils were blown wide showing that, yeah, Tyler loved this as much as Carlos did him, he enjoyed it as much as Carlos and most importantly, sex for him wasn’t about his pleasure; but about seeing that his boyfriend was being pleased.

The choked sounds, the gagging and slurping, TK’s dark eyes and the way his hands grabbed Carlos’ thighs strongly always pulling his hips towards his face, besides the impossible jackhammering pace he’d set; drove Carlos over the finish line fast. Which he didn’t mind, not anymore, to be embarrassed by it. “Recharge and let’s go again”, TK’d always say and, hey, the youth and lust pumping in his veins for this man barely left him soft in his presence anyway.

He buried his dick in those sinful wet crimson lips and let himself go deep inside TK’s throat. Experienced, Tyler could foresee this coming (pun intended) as Carlos dick would pulse more and more in his mouth and by the guttural sounds his boyfriend made. He didn’t waste a single drop. Healthy self-groomed Carlos, of course, had the sweetest nectar Tyler had ever had the pleasure of tasting and there was no way he was letting go of any opportunity he had to taste it. Not that he could admit to anyone who asked “what’s your favorite drink?” that it was his boyfriend’s cum, but, dammit, it was. If he could only keep on his knees milking this man for the rest of his life…

Carlos pulled out, when finished, to take a breath for a second. Tyler rose to his feet, embraced him and left a kiss over his pulse point that they both knew it meant he was asking if Carlos was ok. He nodded, eyes closed, trying to recompose himself and come down to Earth again.

TK was not waiting. He swung their positions, showing that firefighter stamina that Carlos loved seeing, and threw Carlos on the hay stack. All Carlos could offer besides his surprised cut-off breath was a half smile, because he knew from the start he was in for the ride of his life with this guy. TK got rid of his remaining clothes in record time, and pulled out his wallet from where he fished packages of condom and lube.

Carlos laughed at him.

“You planned this from the start, didn’t you?” Carlos adjusted the hat in his head, because he knew the effect he was having on TK at the moment.

“I don’t kiss and tell”

Carlos snorted at that. But he had little time to think of a comeback, because Tyler was already rolling a condom on his dick and slicking him up.

Neither minded going through the process of opening up TK’s sweet bussy because, after all, Carlos had been all up there less than 10 hours ago. Considering that TK was restless about this the entire weekend, Carlos couldn’t convince him otherwise even if he wanted. Besides, Tyler loved the burn and the pain of the stretch anyway and Carlos would never hurt him. They trusted each other completely.

TK climbed Carlos like a tree. Carlos held his hard dick by the base and swung it around playfully, looking into TK’s eyes. TK was eager to erase that smug smile off of his face. They were always competing to see who could get the other undone first. TK got in position and lowered himself over Carlos’ dick slowly, taking him in inch by inch. He couldn’t pretend it didn’t burn his already abused hole in the first breach, his face scrunching and biting his lip to avoid a pained sound from coming out. Carlos ran his hands over TK’s thighs to reassure him he was there for him in that moment, but he didn’t dare say anything, especially that they didn’t need to do that, that TK had nothing to prove; because he knew his boyfriend and how he would be a man on a mission with nothing to stop him.

Right now, his only mission was to sink Carlos’ 9 inches inside his ass and show his boyfriend he didn’t need to grow up in a farm to be an exceptional rider.

Tyler went down all the way, made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat, rested his ass on Carlos’ hips for a moment. Then, he wiggled it a little to accommodate his boyfriend’s shaft inside him, opened his eyes and looked straight into Carlos’ soul. TK’s eyes had that deep dark green glint that made Carlos shiver from head to toe, a presence so powerful and magnanimous that didn’t come out very often and Carlos felt privileged for having the chance to get to know this force of nature that inhabited TK in this lifetime.

Tyler slapped away Carlos’ hands from his body, he didn’t want any interference and Carlos understood that. He placed his hands on Carlos’ chest for support and drove his hips up and down with the fury of the Caribbean sea when there’s a hurricane around. He was not holding back and, besides the wild noises that left his mouth or the slapping of sweating skins; Carlos could not understand how TK was always able to take him so well.

He was way above average and he knew it, he had boyfriends who couldn’t handle it before. He knew what white boys out there had to offer, the less-than-average people would grow used to. But not TK. He didn’t even flinch, from the very first hook up. On the contrary, when he first saw what Carlos was packing, his eyes lit up with that fire Carlos came to love and to dread.

There he was, rising all the way until he was completely out and falling to the root so Carlos would feel like he was so deep inside TK he might find a door to another dimension in there. One could name him a true cock destroyer.

Just like his mouth, maybe even more so, Carlos couldn’t quite make up his mind yet; TK’s ass was the closest a mortal could come to heaven in this lifetime. It was all the revelations and epiphanies someone could possibly hope to have. Carlos couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that TK’s exes could’ve possibly given this man up for any reason; but he was glad they did. And he was glad to any higher power responsible for putting this man in his path.

Meanwhile TK was pulling all the right tricks in moving his hips, swinging them around, up and down and rotating; playing with Carlos inside him like he was his goddamn sex toy and, hey, there’s no one complaining. Tyler was athletic alright, but his skill should be the 8th wonder of the contemporary world. Maybe if Carlos survived this he could put in a request. Who knows someone would take pity on this hopelessly in love fool.

Carlos could spend his days running after perps and burst two sets of 3-hour gym daily, but sex with TK always seemed to bring him to the edge of existence, like he’s about to have a heart attack every time.

Sweat was running freely on his skin now, making hay stick to it and it was itchy and gross, but he couldn’t care less. If TK was not stopping even when his sweat was running like a river and raining down on Carlos’ abs enough to make a puddle – actually, it was impossible to say it belonged to only one of them – but the point was that TK still had that dark look in his eyes and his forehead was still contorted in deep concentration, meaning he still wasn’t done expurgating his demons; so Carlos would go on, come hell or high water.

He finally enrolled his fingers around TK’s red-angry dick, flopping around between their bodies, and TK let out a pained whine. They had been at it for a long time now, and although Carlos couldn’t measure with precision, he knew TK had to be close. Hell, he came once already and was close again.

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for Tyler to start losing rhythm, his thighs shaking. He was on the brink of losing it.

“Mí amor, I -” TK started, but didn’t have the chance to finish, because hearing his boyfriend speaking his mother tongue always did it for Carlos – in and out of the bedroom.

With his free hand, he took TK by the neck and brought him in. Their mouths clashed hungrily, ready to devour the other.

Carlos’ strong, wide and warm hand going at it on his dick. Carlos’ huge fat dick shoving in and out of his ass, abusing his poor hole and punching his prostate like  a punching bag . Carlos’ mouth on his. It was more than he deserved, but it was everything TK needed to transcend. 

As for Carlos, it was the Spanish. Of course, the wet tight heat around him helped too.

Carlos filled the condom in a way no one could say it was his second of the day. TK fired his shot so far it landed on the damn cowboy hat.

Everything became white, hazy, dissociated from them. Carlos wrapped his arms around TK and kept him there, kissing him back to life.

After a while, when he was back enough in the land of the living to do so, TK hopped off Carlos’ dick and fell to his side on the hay.

“Wow” Carlos spoke first. His throat was dry, words felt like glass. TK was successful in sucking him dry again. Every time.

“Yeah, wow” Tyler hid his face on his elbow. “I don’t think I can get up in the next two hours. I’m sorry, babe, but I think I’m gonna go for a nap”

“It’s okay, cielo. But we should get cleaned up. Drink some water. Maybe find a spare bedroom” Carlos pulled TK’s head to his chest, his fingers automatically running through Tyler’s hair, massaging his scalp.

He didn’t move, however. Neither did TK.

A few seconds passed and Carlos was slipping into a content tired sleep state when TK spoke again and made him open his eyes.

“I may be from the city, but I guess I just proved that I can ride good. Don’t you agree, country boy?”

Carlos snorted in response. He pulled his boyfriend even more into his chest and slapped his ass playfully. They laughed.

It was a beautiful morning in the countryside alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for sticking around. Please send kudos, comment, subscribe, share with your friends.   
> Pretty please?   
> Also, you can find me on twitter under the user @poshdoll4  
> Thank you!


End file.
